


The Safeword is Potato

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Bottoming from the Top, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, General au, Jack and Rhys are cuddly and cute and it's gross, Jack really wants to be tied up, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rhys gets to be smug as hell for once watching Jack try to win him over, Rhys has fun dominating Jack, Rhys is totally down with that, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wanted something. Rhys knew Jack wanted something.  It wasn’t until something Jack said in the bedroom that it became clear to Rhys what the other man might want. This was a tumblr prompt to get me to 100 fics:)</p>
<p>"BDSM prompt: jack being real slow to broach the topic with rhys, like buying champagne and romancing him reaaaal hard to bring it up and at the end of it all rhys tells him he's actually really into it and has just been watching him squirm"</p>
<p>Rhys is a smug little shit and dominates Jack to make the other man happy haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Safeword is Potato

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write :) First bondage type fic, though I plan some in the omegaverse Purge series tho that will be later. Hope you all enjoy ^_^
> 
> Also on my tumblr [here](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/143791196280/i-havent-looked-too-deep-into-your-stuff-so-i).

Jack wanted something. Rhys knew Jack wanted something. He wasn’t sure yet what it was, but he thought he had an inkling. 

The CEO never skimped on the younger man, so it wasn’t exactly suspicious that Jack had been taking him out to nice restaurants or buying him designer chocolates imported from the Edens. But it was the recent attentiveness of the older man that got Rhys’ notice. Showing him off at fancy galas, keeping his glass filled with expensive champagnes when they went out, surprising him with roses if they didn’t go to dinner together, or rubbing his shoulders if the younger man offered to make him dinner. 

It was maybe a ten percent difference to how Jack normally acted around the younger man, but it was enough that once Rhys recognized it, all of Jack’s subtleties became glaringly obvious. So he set out to try to figure out what it was the man had wanted.

It wasn’t material. That much Rhys had figured just with Jack’s vast network of wealth and grasp on the galaxy. Anything he wanted materially he could easily buy himself. It wasn’t time off with the younger man either. Rhys thought he was much better at being subtle than Jack, and hinted that maybe going away for a weekend to a resort or somewhere with actual weather would do them some good. Jack had responded in his usual Jack way– giving Rhys leave to figure out the plans and time and where was good. So no, that wasn’t it either.

It wasn’t until something Jack said in the bedroom that it became clear to Rhys what the other man might want.  


Jack had been kissing along Rhys’ throat, the two lazily rutting against one another, when Jack asked Rhys to ride him. That in of itself wasn’t out of the ordinary. Jack liked when Rhys was on top (because he was lazy, the younger man was sure) and Rhys liked it because it gave him a little more control and a good view over the older man coming apart beneath him. 

But no, he had been riding the older man lazily, Jack teasing him about being rusty, and the older man had flicked his nipple. Rhys had clenched down on him for that, making the older man groan, and told him to knock that shit off. 

“What are you gonna do to me if I don’t, baby?” Jack had flicked his nipple again, and Rhys had settled down hard atop him, grabbing the older man’s hand and pinning it above his head with a frown. 

It was the look in Jack’s eye that gave things away, not that Jack had realized it. 

It was a sex thing. It was definitely a sex thing Jack wanted. Rhys wasn’t sure what exactly, but he definitely had an idea. Whatever Jack had been practically romancing and wining and dining him over, it most definitely was some sort of bedroom request, and he hadn’t yet worked up to asking him yet.

That worked just fine for Rhys. He enjoyed their sex as per usual; maybe teased Jack a little to find out just what sort of thing the older man might want. He fully enjoyed Jack’s presents and backrubs and little kisses or touches here and there. No shame in waiting until Jack himself was ready to bring it up, right? 

He felt smug as hell when Jack started to actually broach the topic of their bedroom activities. Were there any new toys Rhys wanted? Did he want to change the flavor of the different lubes they used? Was there anything new Rhys wanted to try? Because he could of course let Jack know and the older man would be open to trying, of course.

It took some serious restraint for Rhys to keep the shit-eating grin off his face as he realized what Jack was doing with this line of questioning. He knew Jack wanted him to turn that question around. He knew it and he was enjoying watching the powerful man fidget as he watched Rhys with careful, attentive eyes.

“Oh I don’t know. I’m pretty happy with what we do now. Do _you_ want to try anything new?”

“Well now that you mention it, kitten–” Rhys almost lost his shit at how predictable the older man was, “–what’s your opinion on being tied up?”

A smirk graced Rhys’ face. “ _You_ tying _me_ up… Or the other way around?” he asked with a smug grin, voice suggestive. It made Jack’s jaw somewhat drop, and he allowed that he’d taken advantage of everything long enough to show the CEO some pity. “I think I wouldn’t mind tying up Hyperion’s lord and leader and having my way with him,” Rhys said with hands folded neatly in front of him on his knees. He continued as he’d seemed to have rendered Jack speechless. “Maybe with a spreader bar, blindfold, and maybe also a cockring if we’re going to have a whole setup.”

Jack continued to just look at the younger man, the words he’d said taking long moments to process while Rhys waited patiently trying not to grin too openly. “You… You’d be into that, Rhysie?”

“I’m really into it, actually,” he told the man, this time allowing himself to smirk. “Been enjoying watching you try to bring it up. I was getting impatient.”

That _did_ make Jack’s jaw drop wide open in insult, but he swallowed whatever he’d planned to say to the younger man about being a smug little shit and instead looked him over contemplatively. “You’d really like that? All of that?”

“Yeah,” the younger man told him this time without a tease to him smile. “If that’s what you’d enjoy, then I’d really like to, yes.”

–

It took a week for specialty goods from the Edens to arrive; all quality silks and shiny steel and plush fur and soft buttery rubber. Jack was like a kid at christmas when they opened the package together, running his hands along lengths of rope and soft handcuffs and enjoying the feel against his skin.

Rhys was just as excited, a sense of power running through him as they took inventory and tested the workings of the items. 

Jack wanted to be dominated. He’d stated it clear and simple. He wanted Rhys to take all burden of choice and power and will away from him. He trusted the younger man, and he wanted Rhys to more or less tie him up and use him. 

That, the younger man told him, he could do. 

They’d spent the week waiting on their goodies to arrive discussing what they each wanted at length, what neither of them were particularly interested in, and what they’d use as a safeword. Rhys vetoed any and all mention of Jack’s diamond horse from their bedroom, and Jack personally had it in for Rhys’ weird sock collection. 

The safeword was potato.

So that friday night after work, after everything was worked out and figured out and after a good dinner and some making out, Rhys had Jack laying prone on the bed. His hands were gently secured with the soft rope which had been worked under the mattress; legs kept spread by the spreader bar secured around his ankles; and his leaking cock was kept from going off too soon with the sleek black cockring at his base. 

Rhys was sucking yet another mark onto the CEO’s torso as the man squirmed, the fingers of Rhys’ flesh hand tweaking one of Jack’s nipples as the older man groaned in pleasure. They’d forgone the blindfold, Rhys wanting to watch the full array of emotions on Jack’s face, and the older man wanting the experienced seared into his retina. No blindfold also meant that Rhys could look up at the older man as he slid down to his cock with a wicked grin, hold his body half down with simple pressure on the bar between his legs as he closed lips around the head of the man’s cock. 

Jack was desperately trying to thrust up further into that mouth as Rhys held him steady, teasing the man’s length with his tongue and massaging up and down his inner thighs. Jack was begging, pleading for release, but Rhys wouldn’t grant it pulling off for the third time to bring his attention elsewhere while Jack practically sobbed with want.

“You’re not going off before I get a chance to ride you, handsome,” Rhys told him firmly. “So deal with it.”

“Rhysie, mercy, come on,” Jack moaned as the younger man was climbing on top of him but avoiding any and all contact with his cock. “Baby…”

The younger man smirked as he sat atop the CEO, one of the galaxy’s most powerful men begging him for relief. It was a power trip alright, straight to his cock which was standing hard and at attention begging for it’s own relief. Rhys took up his own cock and gave himself a few strokes which made the CEO groan as he watched, wanting.

“You still green?” he asked, sliding a hand over the older man’s chest, fingers dancing over the fine hair there. 

Jack groaned. “Green. Green green green, baby, so green. Super green. Crystal green. _Please_.”

Rhys smirked. Okay then, Jack was still having just as good a time as he was despite all the begging. Perfect. 

Taking his cock up in hand, Rhys gently stroked himself while telling Jack how hard he was going to ride him, how good it was going to be, and how he was going to come harder than he’d ever come in his entire life. The man’s moans were _really_ doing it for Rhys, and he had to slow down, take it easy on himself or he was going to go right off. That coupled with Jack’s pleas was too much, and he lifted himself bodily off the older man and onto his knees while Jack cried out at the loss of his body weight.

“You have zero patience,” Rhys told him as he scooted back before settling down again right above the CEO’s groin. Coarse hairs tickled at his balls and Jack’s cock flexed snug between his cheeks as he sat with a smug smile. Jack tried to move him, tried to get purchase with his prone legs, but he was completely powerless. Rhys gave him an almost humoring pat, smirking up at the older man. “Still green?”

“Rhysie _please_.”

The younger man paused in what he was doing, waiting for confirmation that the older man was still okay with their play. “Still green, Jack?”

“Fuck, yes sweetheart green as green can be. Please for the love of piss-”

Rhys’ laughs as he levered himself up had Jack watching him hungrily, his whole body on fire with unreleased pleasure as the younger man hovered above him. He’d already stretched and prepared himself earlier, making the CEO watch but not touch. It had certainly been an interesting and fun part to their foreplay, but damn was he ready for the other man’s cock. 

He had a hand around the base, just above where the cockring was keeping Jack restrained, and Rhys slowly lowered himself down, the stretch makily him bodily shudder as he took his time. Jack was muttering incoherently beneath him; begging, pleading, offering him anything if he would _just get him off already_. Rhys told him he’d take care of him, let him come as hard as he wanted– _after_ Rhys did.

The older man was groaning, moaning as Rhys rode him, the younger man furiously stroking himself as he told Jack how he was going to make a mess of his handsome chest. The CEO urged him to do it, trying his best to thrust up into the younger man and crying out as he felt he should be coming, damn but he should be coming, but it wasn’t working. He wanted release so bad he almost couldn’t take it.

Rhys came with a loud cry onto the man’s torso, his release painting Jack from chest to belly. He could feel Jack pulsing inside of him, the CEO begging so incoherently it was merely pleading tones only as Rhys shakily removed himself. 

He kissed Jack, the CEO desperate for more– more kisses, more touches, more _anything_ \- as long as it resulted in release. Rhys told him how good he’d been for him, how perfect, and asked him if he wanted to come. And endless stream of affirmative left his mouth, and Rhys undid the little catch on the cockring to free to pressure.

Jack absolutely howled as he came, sobbing and seizing bodily as he bent forward as much as he could. He was coming, and coming, and coming. It felt like it might never end, and with Rhys’ hand massaging at the base, gently praising him in encouragement, he thought he never would.

As Jack whined at the younger man’s hand still at his oversensitive cock, Rhys pulled off and took to undoing the spreader bar between the man’s legs. He freed him to stretch before he moved to undo Jack’s wrists. 

As he’d untied one, Jack immediately wrapped the arm around Rhys and pulled him to his breast. The younger man smirked as Jack was demanding for his lips, kissing with grateful pleasure and satisfaction as Rhys returned the gesture, only pulling off him to undo his other wrist. With both freed, Jack bodily pulled the younger man to him, Rhys making a face as his skin made contact with the mess they’d made.

“I…I…”

Rhys kissed the side of Jack’s lips, the older man not often at a loss for words. He stroked his face as he watched Jack try to figure out what he wanted to say, his brain absolutely fried. 

“You happy, mister CEO?”

“I…oh baby…”

Rhys’ voice was mirthful. He took Jack’s face between both hands and kissed his lips again. “You’re okay?”

“I am… _perfect_.”

The smile on Rhys’ face wasn’t in danger of leaving any time soon. He was pretty sure the CEO was the very definition of all fucked out. “Let’s have a shower and then get back in bed, hm?” He made a face at where they were pressed against each other. He then brought his attention back to Jack’s face, coaxing. “Can you do that for me, handsome?”

“I…love you…”

Rhys’ eyebrows went up to his hairline. Though he was very demonstrative in his feelings, Jack rarely said the actual words. Hearing those words was practically a once-a-year event. He was pretty sure the last time Jack had actually said he loved him was probably the younger man’s birthday. So this year’s quota was already filled. Hearing them in that _tone_ though, now that was going to stick with Rhys. He must have seriously fried the older man’s brain. Two years of I-love-you’s used up in one. 

Well, the sex had been pretty damn fantastic.

“Love you too, Jack. Now can we have a shower?”

It took some more coaxing, the man in a zombie-like haze of afterglow, but Rhys got them both in the shower and cleaned up rather quickly. It took only a moment to throw on some new sheets and get back into bed where Jack cuddled him and played with his hair and repeated how much he loved him over and over until he fell asleep.

Rhys did the math and figured he’d probably never get the words out of the man again for the rest of their lives at this rate. Unless he gave him absolutely mind-blowing sex and got him used to saying the sentiment loud and often. 

It didn’t sound like too bad a chore to be honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Five points to anyone who got my Fifth Element refs hehehhe :D I couldn't _not_ with the red/green/yellow system i mean come on xD 
> 
> Come say hi :) Many more fics on my tumblr :)  
> <http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com>


End file.
